Flooding well of memories
by amazingsora-chan
Summary: Life experiances teach us new things for Tohru,sam,alex,and matt, They learned more than a handful


HIYA ALL! Its Sora chan here! I will try and check my grammmer! *sweatdrops* I hope I don't get anymore flames!  
  
Well I hope you like my story! It maybe sad but its an experiance but Im using this story to describe it.   
  
Kakashi: Don't worry Sora chan! They'll love it!  
  
Sora: Really?  
  
Kakashi: YEPP!  
  
Naruto: HEY! *reads fic* where am I in this story?  
  
Sora:This isn't a Naruto fic! *crosses arms* its all about LOVE!  
  
Naruto: Stupied Sora chan! *rings hands* if I can't be in it then it has no right to be called a fic!  
  
Sora: AHHH! RUN AWAY RUN AWAY!  
  
Kakashi: Sorry but Sora chan has handed the story over to me!  
  
Sora: HELP ME KAKASHI-SAN! *punches Naruto* Oh! Nevermind! I'll take it from here Kakashi!  
  
I don't own Naruto..  
  
Naruto: HEY I THOUGHT THIS WASN'T A NARUTO FIC!  
  
Sora: Its not but the begining had Naruto characters in it and Im saying I don't own it so I don't get sued!  
  
Naruto: *wide eyed* OHHH!!!!!  
  
Now to continue..I don't own Naruto even though there was a small dose of it in this story! Now begin with   
  
the real fic!  
  
CHAPPIE 1:   
  
  
  
The lonaly girl walked to her door. Before inserted the key into the keyhole she turned  
  
around to look at the sky one last time. (a/n I do this everytime I go outside, its so relaxing! ^-^)  
  
She smiled to herself thinking about him. It warmed her heart to picture his face inside of her head.  
  
She shook her head. " If I want to find someone else, I can't think about him." She looked at her door.  
  
" I need to take a walk, I don't need to go in just yet." She stuffed her keys back into her bag and walked  
  
back down the small path that led up to her doorstep. She looked at the world that surouned her. The small   
  
flowers that she takes care of. She smirked as she headed out the gate and to the nearest park.   
  
She saw the the small bench on which she would sit on everyday and read a favorite novel  
  
of hers in the park, under the warm sun, laying on his lap, him stroking her hair. She stoped in front of the bench.   
  
The bench had reminded her of  
  
him so much. She walked over to the bench and sat down on it. She burshed the smooth surface with the tips  
  
of her fingers. " I guess this is the only thing that I will keep to remind me of him." A small tear dropped  
  
onto the bench. " Yamato, why did you say those words?" The girl said as she flung herself on the bench laying down upon it.  
  
The cold pavement of the bench stung Her face. But she didn't care. " Matt-chan....." She flashed back tot he warm summer  
  
when she first meet him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Hey you!" A browned haired boy with some of his friends called to a girl with raven hair reading on a bench in the park.  
  
" You talking to me?" The girl asked. The Boy smirked. " Get off our bench. We have always sat here and today it ain't gonna  
  
change!" The girl rolled her eyes. " Whoopie friggin doo." She sighed and returned to her book. The boy  
  
was red and extremly pissed. " Get the hell off our bench you little bitch!" The boy grabbed her arm. " Let go of me."  
  
The girl said calmly. " No, not until you get off my bench." The girl punched the guy. " I told you to let me go and now  
  
look what you've made me do." The girl returned to her book. The boy that she had punched got off the ground gripping his   
  
nose. " Bitch bou broke by bose! Get ber!" The other boys jumped ontop of the girl punching her. " GET OFF ME!" She could  
  
handle one guy but three or four others was to much for her. " Hah! How boes it beel to be beat bup?"   
  
The boy snigered through all the blood gushing out of his nose. " HELP!" The girl screamed. " Let her go."  
  
The guys stopped punching the girl long enough to see who said it. " Who the hell are you?"   
  
One of the boys asked as they gave the girl one last punch upside her face. " I said stop now let her go."  
  
The girls vision was blurry but she could make out a boy about 15 with brown hair and brown eyes standing in front of the boy  
  
she had just punched. " hey...help." She uttered with ehr last words before she passed out. As her vision went dark, she  
  
heard raised voices. When she ahd woken up, she was still on the bench, but she was laying on a boy's lap. But  
  
it wasn't just any boy, it was the one that had came to her." You..?" The boy looked down at the girl. " Shhh." he said  
  
as he pushed his finger to her lip. She smiled. " Arigato...what was you name?" The girl asked. The flashed a grin.   
  
"Matt!" As he held up a peace sign. " And whats yours?" The boy asked as he pushed her black hair out of the way of her  
  
blue eyes. " Alex...arigato Matt-chan" Matt smiled. " Welcome." he smiled as he storked Alex's hair.   
  
Alex smiled and closed her eyes. " She's out cold." Matt smiled to himself. Still stroking Alex's head.  
  
WHHAAAA! LIKE IT? R+R PLEASE!  
  
see ya next time around sora chan. 


End file.
